Question: Suppose the area of a circle is ${64\pi}$. What is its radius?
Answer: ${K = 64\pi}$ ${r = 8}$ We know $K = \pi r^2$, so $r = \sqrt{K / \pi} = \sqrt{{64\pi} / \pi} = {8}$.